La mejor Navidad
by Sakura23165
Summary: One-shot. Cuando Tobías Snape  y dos litros de alcohol le arruinan la Navidad a su único hijo, Lily Evans llega al rescate


La mejor Navidad

One-shot. Cuando Tobías Snape y dos litros de alcohol le arruinan la Navidad a su único hijo, Lily Evans llega al rescate

Capitulo 1: Promesa de Noche Buena

Un niño de once años, cuyo cabellos negro le tapaba la vista salió apresuradamente de su hogar asegurándose de dar un buen portazo, pensó que así, quizás, podría acallar un poco los impropios alaridos de su progenitor quien como siempre había llegado ebrio

Pateo una lata y se soltó a llorar abrazándose para sentirse acobijado y también para tratar de calmar el horrible frio. Era un 24 de Diciembre por ende el piso, los arboles desnudos, los balcones y tejados estaban cubiertos de blanca nieve

-Sev…-oyó una voz de niña preocupada. El mencionado se restregó los ojos tratando de disminuir la huella del llanto

-Lily…-hablo quedamente cuando la pequeña con su mata de cabello rojo llameante y ojos verdes esmeraldas se inclino para quedar frente a frente con él. Ella vestía un acogedor abrigo, orejeras y guantes y cuando lo tomo de las manos, Severus Snape agradeció el tacto cálido de la tela rosada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella. Su madre y hermana estaban cerca, ambas cargando bolsas de plástico llenas de objetos recién comprados. Petunia lucia fastidiada

-nada…mi padre-contesto. Lily asintió con eso, ella ya conocía esas historias hogareñas-¿entonces te saliste de casa?-cuestiono. Él asintió al tiempo en que la señora Evans se acercaba

-espera…te saliste ¿y ahora donde dormirás?-quiso saber la adulta. Severus la miro y se encogió de hombros. Ella parpadeo impresionada viendo al muchacho delgado ante ella, ese suetercito por más largo que fuera no sería suficiente; pareció meditarlo por unos momentos hasta asentir para sí misma-está decidido, te vienes por nosotros

-¿Qué?-salto Petunia conmocionada. A su vez Lily sonreía-¡pero mamá! Hoy viene Vernon…

-¿y? tendremos un invitado mas-respondió

-pero es tan extraño-lloriqueó la mayor de los niños pisoteando fuertemente-¡por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!

-¡Petunia! Me sorprende de ti-índico la señora cruzándose de brazos mientras Severus no se había ofendido con las palabras de la primogénita porque en cuanto Lily le regalo esa sonrisa el mundo entero se desvaneció perdiéndose entre sus pupilas verdes que ardían tanto como su pelo

Faltaban aun unas compras así que el chico Snape fue con las tres Evans a un supermercado bastante grande. El aire estaba cálido, oliendo a pastel de frutas, se oían villancicos y los niños a gritos les decían a sus padres que querían que quisieran pedirle a Santa Claus

Severus suspiro envuelto en su nueva chamarra cortesía de la Sra. Evans observando el ambiente feliz, sentimiento tan lejano para él…

-¡mire, Sev! La juguetería-brinco Lily tomándolo de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar ¿dije "lejano"? bueno, la alegría se ponía a su alcance cada vez que estaba con ella. La pelirroja lo arrastro prácticamente hasta llegar a los primeros juguetes. Lucia tan emocionada que al muchacho se le pegaron sus ganas

Ambos corrieron ida y vuelta tomando cuanta caja había

Ahora ya en casa de la familia, todos los arboles en el jardín lucían adornados indicándole a los coches donde aparcar. El interior de la sala estaba llena de coronas y tapices con muñecos de nieva y el centro de todo era el pino más grande y hermoso que Severus haya visto en su vida. Este, a su vez, estaba coronado por una brillante estrella dorada enorme

Severus estaba sentado esperando a su amiga quien fue a cambiarse. Él ya había tenido el desplacer de conocer al invitado particular de Petunia, ese tal Vernon…un gordo y majadero mocoso más o menos de su edad

Todo el tiempo había recibido burlas acerca de su cabellos por el niño ese mas no les prestó ni pizca de atención. En esos momentos miraba la nada cuando unos aplausos llamaron su atención…

Todos los adultos aplaudían a la hermosa princesita que bajaba las escaleras para el piso superior vestida con unos zapatos de charol, medias blancas, vestido verde adornado con una galleta de jengibre y un suéter rojo abrochado nada mas con un botón de perla. Sonreía y su cabello rojo estaba atado en un moño igualmente verde

_Lily_

El peli negro no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que el perfume de la niña lo golpeo directamente, notando al fin, que sus pasos lo habían lleva hasta ella como si fuera un sonámbulo ¿tan enternecido se encontraba por su belleza que incluso sus piernas se movieran solas?

-ven-dije Lily teniéndole la mano. Él se la tomo sin apartar la mirada y por segunda vez ese día se dejo arrastrar por la muchacha hasta donde ella querida

Una manita se asomo fuera del mantel y palpo hasta hallar las botanas. Lily metió las papitas hasta donde ella y Severus se hallaban de rodillas cubiertos por esa tela verde

Bajo la mesa ya tenía una botella de salsa picante y varios platos vacios, iban por el tercero

-¡pica!-gimoteó Severus echándose aire a la boca. Lily se llevaba una fritura bañada en chile para tener la misma reacción, saltar agitando las manos

-¡ay!-dijo ella riendo-¡como pica!

-dices que a los muggles les gusta enchilarse de esta manera… ¡qué extraño método de diversión!-exclamo Severus cuando paso la peor parte

-si…-murmuro la pelirroja para luego sonreír-¡hagámoslo de nuevo!-grito. Severus solo sonrió para tomar otra fritura y repetir las acciones

Las parejas bailaban al compás de las canciones movidas. Los niños estaban sentados en la escalera viendo a los adultos moverse. Lily había comenzado a bailotear mientras aplaudía o exclamaba

-¡ahora hagamos un concurso de baile!-grito uno de sus tíos

-sí, para que Vernon y yo ganemos-alardeo Petunia. Su pequeña hermana no le había puesto atención a la mayor porque en esos momentos pusieron la dulce melodía que serviría para el concurso

-¡esa es mi canción favorita!-exclamo girándose hacia Severus con la suplica tangible en su angelical rostro

-no, Lily. Yo no sé bailar-negó apenado el niño. Por tercera ocasión perdió el sentido de si al momento de sentir el tibio tacto de ella entre sus dedos

-ni yo-sonrió yendo con él hasta el centro de la sala

Severus trago saliva tratando de concentrarse de cómo hacer eso. Recordó que unos días antes él y Lily habían visto una película de romance. Durante el tiempo de aquella cinta la pelirroja no había dejado de lagrimear. Acontecimiento que creció cuando llego la escena del baile. Entonces Severus se obligo a recordar lo que había pasado

Lily se detuvo mientras Severus daba unos cuantos pasos más para quedar enfrente de ella. Hizo una reverencia como el príncipe de la Bella Durmiente y Lily respondió con otra…lo siguiente fue que ella lo abrazo tiernamente cosa respondida por el pelinegro y se pusieron a bailar muy pegados

Y nunca, nunca antes o después Severus Snape había sido tan feliz. Sentirla entre sus brazos, tan cálida, tan frágil, tan delicada; oler su perfume, enterrar su rostro entre sus cabello llameante mientras Lily acomodaba su mejilla derecha contra su pecho…

Suspiro. Si ese fuera un sueño no quería despertar

La cena estaba terminada y nado o poco había quedado del pavo con su relleno, de los romeritos con mole, del bacalao o la ensalada de manzana. Estaba en el momento del brindis, los menores por supuesto tenían jugo de naranja

-quiero proponer un brindis por Sev-dijo Lily levantándose-el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener

-¡salud!-corearon todos. Ella le sonrió nuevamente y nuevamente la mente del mencionado mejor amigo quedo totalmente blanca

-y yo propongo un brindis por Lily Evans-dijo Severus levantándose-la más hermosa de la fiesta-Lily enrojeció con esa declaración igualmente el niño

-¡salud!- cantaron

Ya a la media noche los mejores amigos estaban cerca del maravilloso pino bellamente adornado. Lily le había dado a Severus unos dije que unidos formaban el símbolo oriental del equilibrio el yin y el yang

-gracias Lily pero no tengo ningún regalo que darte-murmuro Severus bajando la cabeza apenado. Vernon (sujetando un helicóptero a control remoto) y Petunia (cargando una barbie de medio metro) se reían a sus espaldas

-no te preocupes-expreso Lily radiante-solo tenerte aquí es el mejor regalo que me puedas dar. Después de todo ¿Qué hay más valioso que un amigo?-Severus se enrojeció completamente

-también tu amistad vale más que mil regalos-dijo el pelinegro. Fue el turno de Lily de ruborizarse-siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

-por siempre y para siempre-contesto ella para besarle la mejilla amorosamente. Severus se quedo congelado en su lugar mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

Lily desvió la mirada muy al principio para luego volverlo a ver con las mejillas iluminadas. Se acercaron un poco más para abrazarse mientras arriba de sus cabezas había muérdago

Esa era por mucho la mejor navidad


End file.
